


So Nice

by many_freckles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Date Rape, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, I'm sorry for this, Light Bondage, Predatory McCree, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jesse is thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: You needed to learn to not trust men in bars, but this guy was just so charming.





	So Nice

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah. more noncon because im nasty like that.

He was so nice. Probably one of the sweetest men you had ever met, so you weren’t exactly sure how you ended up how you did, wrists tied together as he slowly snipped the front of your thin shirt and bra with a pair of kitchen scissors, a concentrated look on his face. If you weren’t in a state of panic, you might almost say he looked rather handsome with this expression; furrowed eyebrows and slightly parted lips.

You wanted to struggle but the idea of accidentally getting pierced with those scissors wasn’t very appealing. You were still kicking yourself for falling for such an obvious ploy. You were in the bar, and a pretty cute man offers to buy you a drink. He seemed too nice for someone who you just met, but you were a little tipsy and wanted some more alcohol; it was hard for you to turn down another drink, especially since it was free. 

He obviously slipped something in there, because you ended up getting some kind of intoxicated _far_ too quickly, and before you knew it he was holding you up, saying how he would get you home safe. 

And here you were, tears forming in the corners of your eyes as you chewed furiously on the cloth gag tied around your mouth. You were sobbing already, no tears yet, only the uncontrolled and panicked breathing as your breasts were freed from the confines of your clothing, now ruined thanks to your captor who obviously didn’t care about the state of your rather expensive wardrobe. The slightly chilled air of his bedroom sent a shiver through your body, covering you in goosebumps and starting to make your sensitive nipples harden up.

“Damn, girlie, yer much prettier than I thought underneath all that clothin’.” He drawled, running a calloused thumb over one of your stiffening peaks.

You whimpered behind the gag, wanting to tell him to get his filthy hands off of you, but of course, you couldn’t speak. You could only wordlessly scream, but it’s not like anyone would hear you. 

You shivered heavily again as his large, warm hands cupped both of your breasts, moaning low as he played with you, a soft smile of satisfaction on his handsome, rugged face. His tongue poked out between rather straight teeth, running along the front of them as he was focused on touching you. 

You wanted to kick and thrash when he leaned forward and that tongue swirled around your nipple, making you moan out in protest. Of course, your captor took that as a positive reaction and only kept going, sucking you in and coming off with a pop, moaning softly as he played. He let those filthy hands of his wander further down, getting uncomfortably near your nether regions.

You didn’t /want/ to say that you expected him to keep going, but you definitely didn’t think he would be satisfied with just playing with your chest. If all he wanted was to grope you, he easily could’ve just pulled you aside in the bar and copped a feel then went on for the night. It’s not like something like that hasn’t happened. You’ve met your fair share of gross men in bars, but so far, this one was the worst of them all. 

“Damn pretty.” He repeated, mostly just mumbling to himself. He didn't care about you at all, but then again, why would he? What he was doing right now was for him, not you. If it was for you, he wouldn't have drugged you and kidnapped you from the bar. 

As you suspected, his fingers danced between your thighs, making you jerk away from him. You wanted to yell out and tell him to stop, but the gag in your mouth was preventing you. His hand slipped underneath your short skirt and pressed against your panties, feeling you up and making you squirm uncomfortably under him. His touch sent shivers through your body and he began to spread your thighs apart with his knees. You wanted to kick at him but you knew that there would be consequences and you were far too afraid to risk anything when he had a pair of scissors nearby that could do a lot of damage. You didn’t know this man, and you had no idea how far he was willing to go to make you comply, so you just took it. 

He pulled your panties aside and his calloused fingers ran along your folds, pulling a soft whimper from behind your gag. He moaned against your skin as he left wet, sloppy kisses all over your breasts and stomach. You were panting, bordering on hyperventilating as you were halfway to having some sort of panic attack. There was no way this was really happening to you, but it all felt too real for it to be a dream. Your eyes were squeezed tight as you tried to fight back tears and you repeated in your head _’Wake up! Wake up!!'_ in hopes that it actually was a dream, but the feeling of two of his thick, callous fingers plunging into your body was all too real. 

You screamed out, uncomfortable from the lack of lubrication, but he kept forcing his fingers into you, twisting and spreading them to try and stretch you out adequately, or maybe try to get some arousal out of you. It wasn’t working though, and you couldn’t help but let the tears flow from your eyes down your cheeks. You sobbed, biting down on your gag as he relentlessly assaulted you. 

He chuckled, sitting up straight for a second before dipping down again, his face coming down near yours this time. His breath reeked of bourbon and you were disgusted. If you could spit in his face, you would. 

“Aw, baby cakes, don’t cry. I’ll have ya feelin’ real good in no time.” He purred, chewing on his bottom lip before running his tongue up your cheek, licking up your salty tears. _’You sick fuck',_ you thought in your head, turning away from him. His hand came in contact with your cheek and your brain took a second to process that he had smacked you across the face. Your cheek stung where he hit you and you whimpered. His strong hand stayed on your jaw, holding it in place and forcing you to look at him. Your eyes were closed, though, and you refused to actually look at him. 

“Ya better fuckin’ behave, honey, or else this ain’t gonna be pretty.” He threatened, his tone totally different than literally seconds ago. You were so afraid of this man, so you had no other choice but to just let him do what he wanted. His fingers were still inside of you, and luckily for you, you started to provide a little bit of lubrication. The pain was still there, though. 

He kissed your gagged mouth sweetly before sitting back up, starting to fiddle with his belt buckle with his free hand, quickly undoing it and unzipping his pants. He tugged his pants and briefs down and out sprung his cock. He was uncut, and thick as all hell. That only made you sob a little more. You knew that it would hurt when he fucked you, especially considering how unprepared you were.

“Oh, come now, baby, don’t cry. Yer just makin’ me harder.” He laughed at you again as he lazily stroked at his cock, pre-come dribbling down his shaft as the foreskin was pulled back. His fingers were withdrawn and he positioned himself between your spread thighs, one hand on your inner thigh, and the other holding his cock to press it into your entrance, unprepared. You tugged hopelessly at the rope tying your wrists to the headboard in hopes that you might be able to get free before he penetrated you but there was no point. He pushed into you, or tried, at least. You knew he wouldn’t stop to check if it felt good for you because it wasn’t you who mattered right now. 

“Shit, honey.” He breathed, eyebrows twitching as he pushed forward, teeth clenched. He wasn’t having much success getting into you as he would hope, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying and making you cry out in pain. He was far too big and you weren’t nearly as wet enough, so it only burned as the wet head of his cock finally pushed past the threshold and went into your body. You nearly screamed against as he rocked his hips into, moaning softly in satisfaction. 

“Yeah...yeah there we go…” He mumbled, pushing forward with too much force that only made you cry more. He was going too fast, but luckily for you your body started to respond, providing a little bit more lubrication to make it easier. There was a point where you heard him spit into his hand to add a little bit more, but everything felt like a blur. You wished that you could just pass out and not have to experience this. You’d prefer to just have him fuck your unconscious body so you could wake up and feel the aftermath. 

It felt like literal decades until his thick cock was fully inside of you and he moaned out, leaning forward so he was towering over you. Both of his hands were on your thighs now, holding them up and pushing them towards your body to get you at the angle he wanted. Your body was burning, your eyes were flooded and your cheeks stained with tears, you were pretty sure that you were drooling too. You looked like an absolute mess but you could bet money on the fact that your captor was getting off on the sight of you sobbing beneath him. 

“Well now,” He grunted, grinding his hips into you and making you whimper and writhe in pain. “Let’s have a little bit of fun now, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> there ya have it. I'll post a second chapter if there's enough interest ;)


End file.
